Golden King
The Golden King is the Golden Queen version of Ryan F-Freeman in the Doom Raiders timeline of Skylands. Bio In the Doom Raiders timeline, Ryan says he will help Golden Queen rule Skylands. The Golden Queen turns Ryan from himself into a golden being. Ryan feels the Golden Queen's magic in him and he earned the title of "the Golden King". Together, he and the Golden Queen Appearance The Golden King is like Ryan and the Golden Queen with a tuff of hair sticking out of his crown, Personality Abilities The Golden King can turn anyone or anything into gold with a touch of his finger or with the power of his golden staff. Being made of gold and other riches, he can heal himself by absorbing golden treasure. He can make golden, winged devices that sends flying discs and generate rings of energy from his staff. Relationship with the Golden Queen Ever since Trivia * * * * *The Golden King will join Ryan and friends in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Gallery Quotes *the flashback as Ryan F-Freeman Oh yes. Of course, I know that make sense. I hope I'll free the Skylanders next time. *You obviously need to know the difference between being gold and experienced! *Honestly. * *Ryan asks him if he's Ryan I'm used to be, but now I'm golden. * *Welcome, Ryan. It's nice to meet you... for the first time! You're going to make an even more awesome golden trophy then Rianna did! laughs * *As you can see, Ryan, gold has many uses! * *I suggest you finally met your match, techno-organic. But, like my girlfriend, I am so much more then that. *Ryan asks the Golden King for his name Ryan... Ryan F-Freeman. * *Enough! Enough of your insolence, insubordination, and about 10 others! AATTAAAAAAAACK!!! *Chose wisely, Prime-prince: Wealth beyond your wildest dreams, or whatever the funny alternative is. *Me? Working on the side of good? I think I know the anything about friendship but I'm not sure I have. *Diesel's always full of surprises. * *He's full of surprises~ They ought to say of him~ He brings some razzle dazzle to the yard~ He's full of surprises~ As you can plainly see~ He doesn't find being surprising all that hard~ Some will probably say~ He's only up to his old tricks~ But he'd say he's a problem solver *Good answer, Crash. *Well, if Vinnie and the Unisirens are trying to test Ryan's mettle, IT'S TIME FOR THEM TO TAIST MY 24 CARRAT FURY! *That's a nice castle, Twilight. But it could use some decoration. Might I suggest gold? Everywhere? *If you're going to join the NEXO Knights, Ryan, Chrystalize and I'll do the same. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Original characters Category:Males Category:Doom Raiders Category:Leaders Category:Kings Category:Characters who voiced by Ryan Fairbrother-Freeman Category:Singing characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Anti Villains